


Simon Snow I Choose You

by orphan_account



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Agatha Wellbelove - Freeform, Baz Pitch - Freeform, M/M, POV Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Simon Snow - Freeform, Simon Snow Loves Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Is Gay for Simon Snow, carry on, penelope bunce - Freeform, rainbow rowell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26797120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Simon Snow is not shy, at all. He defeated the Mage. And almost died while doing so. He has wings for god sake. And now he suddenly found himself speechless.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Kudos: 8





	Simon Snow I Choose You

Simon  
Simon Snow is not shy, at all. He defeated the Mage. And almost died while doing so. He has wings for god sake. And now he suddenly found himself speechless. “What did you just say?” I asked confused yet excited. “I said I love you Snow.” “Why would you say that?” “Usually when someone thinks something they say it.” “But, why?” “Why I love you?” I nod. “Do you not love me, Snow?” “Of course I do.” “Baz, I love you and I just realized how much I do.” “Love you too, Snow.” I said I love him and it’s not nearly as hard as I thought it would be. I got advice. A week ago I asked Penny ‘How do you tell someone you love them?’ She said it will come naturally and I just walked off disappointed with her advice. I asked Agatha and she said just to say it. I never thought they would be right, but It’s true I love him. I never said that to Agatha. Or anyone I ever dated. I’m Simon Snow. I defeated the Mage. I have wings. And I’m in love with my amazing boyfriend. “Love you too, Pitch.” He leaned down and kissed the top of my nose, and I feel complete.  
Baz  
I realized I’m not alone in the world. I’m far from alone. I am back to happier times...not to times where I thought I lost Simon. Not to times where Simon and I hated each other. Not to worse times. Just to times now. Now. Back then we would have shouted spells at each other. And tried to find anything to use against each other. But we’re in different times now. There’s no Mage. No hate. He still has wings...which is not a bad thing. He actually likes them now. Flying out in the midnight sky. No more hating each other or fighting. It’s very simple to love someone in this world, yet hard at the same time. When he kisses me in the kitchen and holds my waist, I never think this is going to end in flames anyone. This is going to end perfect. We’re going to have a long happy life. And if we die, it’s going to be together. Holding hands. And however and whenever this ends, it’s not going to be in flames.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave kudos if you like my story. Have a great day!


End file.
